


A kind of cloak and dagger first contact (AKA Khan, Bilbo and Smaug walk into a mountain)

by Leonawriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Khan-centric, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Give me three characters, and I'll write a fic with each of them in it'. I took that to mean all of them, at the same time. Putting Khan into a fic with Bilbo and Smaug was... interesting, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind of cloak and dagger first contact (AKA Khan, Bilbo and Smaug walk into a mountain)

The escape pod had overshot.  That was his first assumption, at the very least - there was nothing else in his mind that it could be, and since the planet he’d crash-landed on didn’t seem to have come up with even the _concept_ of space travel yet, anything else was merely academic as long as no one thought to search this sector of space for contemporary technology.

And so, he had emerged, not disabling the systems on the pod just… in case.  Just in case someone came, in case he could take advantage of the opportunity if it arose.

Thankfully, he hadn’t stuck out too badly. 

The native species seemed similar, all in all, to those of Earth, specifically to several hundred or thousand years in the past, give or take.  The intelligent life appeared to mimic humans to the point where the language was almost identical.

Granted, there were shorter beings who still looked human who seemed to be known as ‘dwarves’, and taller beings that were known as ‘elves’, and some that reminded Khan of Klingons, and he’d heard them referred to as ‘Orcs’.

It took a fair few weeks to figure out the culture.  The barter system.  His appearance hadn’t caused too many raised eyebrows, but he’d soon resorted to stowing his blaster - put together from parts - away in favour of a collection of blades and more archaic weaponry.

It was an existence he could live with, even if it wasn’t something he could be satisfied with.

Connections would have to be made. Research done. He wasn’t a superior being for nothing, and he would _use_ the brain that he’d been given. He _would_ get back to the world he deserved, to his _crew_ , if it was the last thing he did.

He found that there were certain items of power on this planet, items that should not, truthfully, _logically_ , be possible. But legends often stated as magic something that was in truth only a form of science they had merely not conquered and understood yet.

He investigated first one, then another… perhaps one would work. To be able to send a message across the stars.

And in one moment of madness - or was it stupidity, or bravery, or sheer damned cleverness - he decided to hijack an expedition into the dwaves’ old mountain home.

There was only one person, one _small_ person in there, a hobbit, it had to be. 

And, of course, the dragon.

He’d heard that there was one of the much talked-about items of power under this very mountain, and had found a way to cloak himself, get in without being seen.

But then, of _course_ it ended up with him leaving the mountain empty-handed, wondering why the dragon had sounded so much like him, and just _how_ that one single hobbit had been able to cloak himself without so much as a single bit of technology on his person.

Not that he had much time to think about this too hard, of course - moments later, he found himself in the middle of a warzone.

_As much as things change_ , he found himself thinking, _the more they stay the same, it seems_.

One route down.  Several more were still open to him.

Here was to hoping civilisation found him before his - even admittedly much more than the average human - lifespan ran short.

…

AN: I HOPE THE ANON LIKES THIS. IT TOOK A BIT OF THINKING TO FIGURE OUT HOW THIS MIGHT WORK AT ALL GIVEN THE CHARACTERS AND I DESPERATELY _WANTED TO MAKE IT WITH ALL THREE_.

Admittedly there is more Khan than Bilbo and Smaug, but they’re _mentioned_ , and I’m more immediately familiar with Khan than the others, given the last time I _read_ the Hobbit was… _years ago_.


End file.
